


For People Like Us

by dimbleby



Category: Hell or High Water (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: "This ain’t about justice. This ain’t about the system. This ain’t about anything but a farm."





	

When they were scouting out the banks they meant to rob Tanner kept saying he knew the guy who sprayed -- 

 

3 TOURS IN IRAQ  
BUT NO BAILOUT  
FOR PEOPLE LIKE US

 

\-- on the wall outside two of the Texas Midlands bank branches that were on their hit list. 

 

“He’s a real junkie now,” Tanner said. “Opioids and smack.”

 

Toby laughed. Typical Tanner bull. “Fuck no, junkies don’t spray political shit like that on walls. That’s a complete sentence.” He squinted at it again. “Almost.”

 

Tanner spit out the window. “He’s got his moments. Any case, he’d probably buy us a drink if he heard--”

 

“No one hears, Tann. And just so we’re fucking clear, ‘cause I know you’ve been picturing this going down like some cowboy movie, we ain’t saving nobody but ourselves. This ain’t about justice. This ain’t about the system. This ain’t about anything but a farm.” 

 

Tanner cackled. “And they say you’re the quiet one, too. Let’s go rob some banks, little brother.”


End file.
